Darken world
by Raichugirl62
Summary: Dark rockman dark blues and dark sreachman appeared in the real world. but they need three people to live enzan netto and laika how will they get them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Real Nightmare

It was a gloomy Sunday in Dentech city. Rockman decided to let netto sleep in._ poor netto-kun needs a day to sleep in. he's been busy searching warehouses for any dark chips _Rockman though. Rockman signed. Mrs. Hikari walked in and saw netto sleeping, she looked over at rockman and smiled letting him know that she understands. She carefully closed the door trying not to wake netto.

Netto woke up right around 10:00. "Hey rockman what time is it?" netto said trying to wake up. "Ten-a-clock." Said rockman smiling his normal smile.

"Sounds like a good time for brunch." Netto said smiling. Rockman laughed.

Netto went into the kitchen, and saw a note on the fridge. It was from Mama

Netto I'm going to run a few errands.

Be back in a few hours. Watch the house.

"Looks like we have the house to our selves, rockman." Netto said wrinkling up the note. Netto grab a bowl and poured some Lucky Charms in it and added milk. He set the bowl on the table in the kichen and decided to watch a movie, he went into the living room, but he didn't expect what to see nexts.

Netto froze with fear his nightmare has come true. Dark rockman stood in the real world in netto's living room looking out the window.

"So you must be netto. Right?" Dark rockman said in a claming voice.

Netto was so scared he could only utter the word "Rockman?"

"No netto I'm dark rockman."Dark said smirking like he just won a prize.

Dark rockman walked over to netto and slowly put his hand up to netto, trying to grab his arm. Netto jerked away. Dark rock noticed netto's fear full eyes and his trembling body. He licked his lips like a wolf would before attacking a lam.

Dark rock slowly approached netto, he put his hand on netto's shoulder. Netto tried to get lose but the grip was to strong. Dark rock grabbed netto's PET and through it to the wall.

"Rockman!" netto yelled still trying to get out of the hold.

"You won't need that." Dark rock said with a smile.

Netto had to get out of this hold. Unexpectedly netto slapped dark rock. Dark rock then let netto go. Netto ran over to his PET to check on rockman.

Dark rock's face turned angry. "You'll pay for that netto, you'll pay dearly." Dark rock yelled walking towards netto. Netto was still trying to get a hold of rockman till dark rock pinned netto to the wall holding him by his throat.

Netto cried rockman's name. "He can't help you, no one can help you. You're at my mercy, sadly I don't have any." Dark rock whispered in netto's ear. Dark rock dropped the boy and kicks him in the stomach. Netto let out another cry. Netto was trying to get when dark rock put his had around netto's mouth and slammed into the wall. Netto finally passed out.

Dark rock stops and picked the young human up and put him on the couch. He started to pet netto's hair. Netto started to stir in his sleep. "Ssssshhhhh, my pet you will help me weather you like it or not."

It was a glooming Sunday, to bad for enzan he had to work that day. _I hate working on this kind of day _enzan though in his mind.

Enzan was working all morning on the computer. Very boring right?

Enzan stop typing to take sip of coffee and stared typing all over again. _This day can't get any worse_ enzan though. He signed. Suddenly red lights started flashing off and on. INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! The voice on the speaker said._ Me and my big mouth_ enzan though. "Blues find out who the culprit is." "Right enzan-sama."

Blues plugged in and was looking around when he was hit by a sword and was knocked out.

"Blues!" enzan yelled but dropped his PET when he saw what was right in front of him. Dark blues!

"I'm guessing you're enzan?" dark blues said with a dark chuckle after.

"B-but how?" enzan said trembling. Dark blues didn't answer. In a blink of an eye dark blues was gone.

He whispered into enzans ear. "Tell me, enzan do you fear me?" Enzan felt an arm around his neck.

"No, now let me go!" enzan yelled clawing at dark blues' arm. "I'm afraid it's not that simply, little one." Dark blues whispered in enzan's ear. Enzan felt the cold breath on his neck, nothing about it was warm actually it was so cold a lifeless that it made dead people seem alive. "Don't worry, little one, you'll be fine."

It was 2:00 on Sunday morning. Laika was sleeping on a couch in scilab, since he was called in to help search warehouses. Laika was trying to get comfortably on the hard couch when he heard something weird. Foot steps but not normal ones like some one was wearing melt boots. Laika got up from the couch and open the door; on one was there. _That's strange_ though laika. Laika turned around to come face to face with his real nightmare.

"S-sreachman?" laika asked hoping that he was right. "Nope it's dark sreachman." Dark sreachman pinned laika to the wall pushing him on his chest. "Your laika not really what I have expected but what can you do?" dark sreachman said looking at laika.

"Get your hand off me!" laika demanded. Dark sreachman laughed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I need you." Said dark sreachman "and your going to help me."

"Never!" hissed laika. Laika tried to punch dark sreachman, but he caught it in his hand and started to squeeze. Laika gridded his teeth. Dark sreachman put his finger under laika's chin,

"scream all you want no one will hear you." Dark sreachman chuckled.

**Next chapter coming soon hoped you liked it^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Can't take it

"Come on laika be a good human." Said dark searchman pulling laika to the end of the room where there was a window.

"Help! Someone help!" laika cried, he given up the idea to fight dark searchman.

"Don't worry, your friends will be there to, the others should take care of them. So come on." Dark searchman said trying to get laika moving before any one woke up.

"Laika what's wrong? Laika!" a voice said behind the door. Laika started scaring help once more. The door was being pounded on till it finally opened.

"Crap" said an angry dark searchman "Don't think you're off the hook laika I will come back." Dark searchman broke the window with his sniper and jumped out. "Laika. Are you okay?" manabe asked "I-I fine." Said laika

____

It was 10:51; Laika was up all night with manabe trying to find out what just happened

*flash back*

"_Don't worry, your friends will be there to, the others should take care of them. So come on." Dark searchman said._

*end flashback*

"Manabe-san we have to go save netto and enzan now!" laika yelled.

______________

Netto awoke to find himself on the couch and dark rock looking out the window. "Good you're awake." Said dark rock still looking out the window. Netto blinked and dark rock was right in front of him. Netto jumped.

"Did I startle you?" dark rock said in a teasing voice.

"No!" yelled netto trying to get up. Dark rock was amused seeing netto trying to get up. Netto was still sore from being tossed around. Netto finally sat up, but it felt like getting stabbed in the stomach.

Some blood ran down his lip, dark rock noticed. He touched netto's check and swiped a way the blood. Netto moved back but the pain in his stomach returned.

"What do you want?" netto hissed. Dark rock was looking at netto's blood on his finger as if it was his own. Dark rock's head did not move but his eyes did. His eyes looked strait at netto. Dark rock chuckled. He started moving towards netto when he heard sirens.

"More human?" dark rock said very mad. "Well catch ya later netto" dark rock then logged out. Manabe and laika busted through the door. "netto!" said manabe running over to the boy. "Hurry we have to go get enzan." Said laika.

__________

Enzan was in a tight spot, he had a very powerful arm a round him that was choking him. Enzan gasped for air, trying to call for help. Every time enzan called for help, all he got back was a twisted laugh from the dark navi who was holding him down.

"enzan do you like talking to me?" dark blues taunted.

"No I actually don't." said enzan who was really mad. "Now let me go!"

"Well that's to bad because you're spending the rest of your life with me." Dark blues whispered in enzan's ear. Once again enzan felt cold like some one shoved him in a cooler and locked it.

"Enzan! Enzan!" said two voices outside the door.

"Dang humans!" dark blues said. He let go of enzan. Enzan fell to his knees gasping for air. Dark blues logged out. Laika and netto busted throw the door.

"Enzan are you all right?" netto asked helping enzan up. Enzan nodded.

"Come on said like there something I need to tell you." Laika said in a unhappy voice.

_______________

**Next chapter explains every thing so be ready ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Get ready, get set, and don't go

Manabe drove every one back to scilabs. "You will all be sleeping here tonight. Don't worry about the darkloids we have your room surrounded. No one will get in." said manabe reassuring the three boys.

Laika stood up and said "it's time you know the truth about the darloids, manabe and I stayed up all night trying to figure this out. Remember all the warehouse we checked, but one we had to check in cross fusion mode?" Both boys nodded their heads.

"Well do you remember why we checked that one warehouse in cross fusion?" laika asked. "It was because someone reported dark aura." Enzan said.

"That's right, but the dark aura some how got our DNA off of our armor. Well that dark aura started to grow and grow until it had enough darkness to make three dark navis. But thanks to the cross fusion the three navis need us to survive or they'll die. So we have to keep a 20ft radius away for them for a day or so." Laika said nodding his head.

"But the bad news is that your navis can't go too close to their dark counterparts or they start to dissolve." Said manabe "your navis lost a lot of data from your first contact and need to stay in the lab." The three boys nodded there heads and set off to go to bed.

_________________

"_The humans did exactly what we wanted; they took them to siclab, now we can hit two birds with one stone." Dark rock hissed_

"_That's right but we better get going, if we want to rule this world" dark searchman said. The three dark navis left the warehouse in hunt of the boys._

________________

It was 1:00 at night all the boys were a sleep.

Netto heard his name being called. "Netto, Netto wake up." The voice sounded oddly familiar. Netto woke up and started to rub his eyes. But when he opened his eye he'd wished he had not.

Enzan was sleeping peaceful when something cold touched his check, he instantly woke up to remove whatever it was, but was shocked to find out who it was.

Laika was still not use to the hard couch and was tossing and turning, but some thing pinned him down. He awoke with a gasp.

"Dark rockman!" netto yelled. Dark rock put his hand over netto's mouth. "sssshhh you don't want to wake the guards up do you?" dark rock whispered. Dark rock took his hand off netto's mouth and stuck out the other hand to help netto up. Netto did not take it. Dark rock wasn't happy that his little pet wasn't working with him.

"Well, well looks like dark rockman can't control his human." Dark blues teased. Dark rock growled.

"Shut up, Dark blues I doubt you can get yours to work!" dark rock snapped then turned his attention to netto. He looked at all the burses on the boy. "So you didn't learn the first time." Dark rock smirked. He grabbed netto by the arm and pulled up forcing netto to be beside dark rock.

Dark rock whispered in netto's ear "Did you think you could escape? Your chains are mine to hold, you belong to me." Netto shivered. Dark rock smirk grew.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" enzan yelled running towards dark rock but dark blues grabbed him by his jacket.

"I can do whatever I want." Dark rock jeered. Dark rock pushed netto to the ground with great force.

"You monster!" laika hissed trying to get out of the hold dark searchman had on him.

"Now you will all come with us, or would you like if some one died." Dark rock snickered.

"You won't kill us you need us to live." Netto said picking himself off the ground. Dark rock walked over, grabbed netto by his hair and whispered "Very good netto, but I wasn't talking about you, isn't your father on the second floor?" Netto's eyes widened.

"Y-you wouldn't dare." Netto said scare out of his mind. "Oh but I would, just a think of it……" dark rock left the sentence hanging. _Am I putting papa in danger? What if I go with him then papa's life would be spared. Right?_ Netto thought in his mind. Dark rock saw netto defenses weaking and decided this would be the best time to go.

"Come on" dark rock said to the others. The other boys were as weak as netto was. They didn't want anyone to die because of them. The dark navis weren't pulling or threatening the boys to move at all, all they were doing was grabbing their hands and leading them, like dogs.

The dark navis reached scilabs mainframe. "Now to take over the world" dark blues snickered. The dark navis let go of the humans and touched the mainframe and started to pour lots of dark aura into it.

The world started to change into a dark cold world that only darkloids rule.

* * *

**This ssssooo not over next chapter coming soon if you having an ideas I'm listening :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Black Sky

The world started to change to a darkliod world. All people saw was the sky go black like someone put out the sun, and it grew real cold, ice cold. The trees started to die, the grass withered away, in a matter of seconds. Darkliods started to appear every where, destroying every thing in there path. People screamed in fear as the darkliods attacked.

Netto growled as the three darkliod leaders turned around. "Well that was easy." Snorted dark blues.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled netto. He charged up to dark rock, only to have laika and enzan grab him by the arms. "Netto it's no use." Enzan said with fear and sadness in his voice. Netto had never heard enzan sound so afraid before.

"We should do something about are…heh…little pets." Dark search said a little amused.

"I guess we should." Said dark rock. He snapped his fingers and three darkliods appeared behind them. They were as big as gutsman. They had long claws and the shoulder pads had huge horns on them. Instead of having feet they had a long spike with rings around it and they floated.

Before the boys could turn around, the darkliods formed a dark sphere around them.

"What the heck." Said enzan sounding angry.

"Don't worry. Just think of them as your personal guards. We know how many people will want to kill you." Dark blues said smirking.

"So we're just going to sit here until we die." Laika said.

"No you can't die. You see as long as you are in the sphere, your ageing process stops. We know that humans don't live that long and without you we would die so to keep you here forever we made the dark spheres." Dark search explained.

"And if we get out…" laika said. "If you get out" dark search interrupted "your ageing process will start again. But that's okay because you won't get out so you can never die and you can watch as your world becomes a dark kingdom."

"There is more than one way to die." Laika said looking into dark searchman's eyes.

"You scum bags!" netto yelled quite angry. Suddenly netto was being shocked by black lighting coming from the sphere. Horrible pain washed over netto as he screamed. Soon the black lighting stopped and netto fell to the bottom of the sphere.

"I would watch what you say if I were you." Dark rock chuckled.

"I guess we should depart. We still having important things to do." dark search said.

"That's right." Dark rock said putting his hand through the sphere and ruffling netto's hair. Netto was still in a lot of pain and didn't want to move. The three dark navis walked out of the siclabs mainframe room and went different directions, with the guard navis fallowing them.

* * *

Netto was more active now that the pain has died down. He slowly sat up shaking his head from side to side.

_This can't be happening to me! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! _Netto screamed in his mind. He wanted to scream anything to get the pain out, but he knew that on one would come to him. No one.

_Rockman! Rockman must still be alive. I have to find him. But how? The link!_

'_Rockman! Rockman! Where are you?'_

'_Netto-kun is that you?'_

'_rockman yes it is me. Tell me where you are.'_

'_Netto-kun your father and mejin-san are taking me, searchman, and blues some where. They're saying they'are making some kind of''_

Netto screamed in pain again as the black lighting shocked him. When the lighting stopped netto didn't fall at bottom of the sphere instead he hit the ground. He felt something clench around his neck then shoved against the wall.

"How dare you." A cold voice rang out of dark rock. "Tell me netto did you not think that I would hear you two. I also have the link. And I'm afraid you will be punished." Dark rock said squeezing harder on netto's throat.

Netto tried to scream, but nothing came out except gasped of air. Soon dark rock dropped netto and punched him hard in the stomach making netto cough and gasp for more air. Then netto was kicked in the head and started bleeding on the mouth again.

Netto slowly rose up only to be pushed down again. Dark rock put his foot on netto's back pressing him into the hard ground.

"I hope you don't do this again. I don't like hurting you, and I'm sure you don't like it ether." Dark rock whispered into netto's ear.

___________________

**Another good chapter although it should be longer but I wanted to put up another chapter soon. See what happens to laika and enzan in the next chapter X)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Demons

Enzan was sitting in the sphere with his back leaned up against it. His eye were closed, he didn't want to see what was happening. But he heard people screaming past them, and then the dark chuckle of dark blues.

Then they stopped moving._ Why did we stop moving?_ Enzan thought, till he opened his eyes.

They were in a hallway. One of the walls had a big hole in it. The rocks and gravel laid in front of them.

But that's not why they stopped. They stopped because what was on top of the rocks and gravel. There was a woman that looked like the age of 25 laid on top of the rocks. Her head was bleeding and was unconscious, but what shocked enzan the most is what she had in her hands. A baby was curled up in her hands unwounded.

Dark blues was interested and decided to check it out. He walked up to the woman and grabbed the baby. The woman's eyes instantly opened and pulled the baby away from him.

Dark blues got mad and hit her on the head. She hit the ground hard and didn't move, the baby started to cry. Dark blues went over there and picked the baby up, the baby started to crying more.

"Annoying creature, I'll kill you now." Said dark blues pulling up a sword to the baby's throat.

"No!" enzan cried out. Black lighting came out and started shocking enzan. He cried out and fell to the bottom of the sphere. "Don't disturb me again. Just go back to what you were doing before." Said dark blues.

He pulled back his arm, aiming for the neck. Till he heard.

"Please don't kill my baby." He looked up to see the woman slowly getting up. Her nose was now bleeding. "Please don't, kill me instead just don't hurt my baby." She said tears running down her cheeks.

Two darkloids appeared, one behind her and the other in front of dark blues. The one behind the woman grabbed her and the one in front of dark blues grabbed the baby. "Take her away and the child." Dark blues said.

"Wait what are you going to do with my son?" the woman asked struggling.

"Don't worry; your son will grow up serving darkloids." Dark blues said smirking. The darkloids felt and they continued walking.

* * *

Laika sat in the sphere thinking of a good way to get out of this mess but nothing came to mind. He saw people and scientist running trying to get away from the darkloids. He heard shooting from some halls.

Then laika saw someone very familiar.

_Maylu what's she doing here? She's unconscious! _Laika thought his heart pounding. He didn't want to think what might happen to her if she got captured. _But darkloids must have gone down here already. Maybe she was left for dead but if dark searchman figures out she's my friend. Oh no!_ laika thought _please maylu stay down_

Maylu was getting up off the floor. She shook her head then looked directly at laika.

"Laika1" she screamed running towards him. "No don't!" warned laika. Before maylu could touch the sphere she was hit hard in the side by dark search.

"Stop it!" laika yelled.

"So you do know her then." Said dark search picking her up. "No. I've never seen her in my life." Said laika trying not to sound like he was lying.

"laika don't lie to me tell me her name." dark search said getting very angry.

"I told you I've never seen her before." Laika said pounding on the sphere. Black lighting came down and started to shock him.

"Laika!" maylu screamed. Laika fell to the bottom of the sphere in pain. "Do what I say next time and this won't happen again" Dark search said extremely angry. A darkloid came and took maylu away. Laika felt horrible and thought

_I'm so sorry maylu._

**Sorry about the crapy story. anyway next one is a very important one.(i'll try to tpye it fast okay XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darkness Overload

2 days later.

Netto was lying in his dark sphere. The hand print on his neck was now a black, blue, purple and a hint of green color. He was coughing up blood a day ago but it stopped, yet the pain didn't. Netto was extremely tired, but he felt fine, expect for his neck. He just couldn't move, like someone tied a weight to him and dropped him into the ocean.

He heard the door creek open; the door that used to bring friends and family and love, but now brings people to their doom.

"Lord, the other leaders have arrived." The darkliod said, bowing.

"Ah, good, bring them in" said dark rock; he was in a good mood this morning and netto wanted to know why.

Netto didn't dare to move his neck instead he looked up with his half opened eyes. He saw the other two demons that helped make his life a living hell walk in. With his friends behind still in there spheres. They looked just a tired as netto. Enzan was lying down and laika had his back against the sphere both had there eyes half opened, like netto.

"What the heck….did you do to netto?" said laika trying his hardest to get up. "He did something wrong." Dark rock snickered. He put his hand in the sphere and stroked netto. "But he learned."

Netto wanted to move. Oh god__how netto wanted to move away from the touch, but alas he could not. Dark rock took his hand out of the sphere.

"Now should get down to business." Said dark rock. "I have someone very important."

"Who?" asked the other darkliod leaders. Dark rock snapped his fingers. A darkliod entered the room carrying an unconscious man on its shoulder. The darkliod threw the man on the ground.

Netto recognized the man. He was one of the scientist that worked for his dad.

"Ch….one of the stupid reviles." Said dak blues than kicked him.

"Yes he is but he's a scientist. That means we have inside information." Dark search explained. "I'll never talk." Whispered the man but loud enough so that they can hear.

"You don't have to." Said dark blues.

Dark search grabbed the man by the head and squeezed hard. "See my dark aura can see your memories."

The man screamed in pain as his memories were being read. Dark search dropped the man on the ground.

"What are they planning." Asked dark rock. Dark searchman wasn't happy yet he wasn't upset ether. "Anti-darkiold weapons. But they only have prototypes that can barely work." Dark search said.

"Good we can send the darliods today and be gone with those pest." Said dark rock smirking. Then the darkliods heard a laugh. They turned to see the man on the ground laughing. "What's so funny?" Asked dark blues.

"d-do you heh think it'll be that easy?" Said the man. He got up and pulled a gun from under his coat. "I'll kill you now. These maybe a prototype but it should work."

The man shot and missed dark rock completely. "You missed" dark rock said.

"Did I?" the man said. Dark rock turned around. The bullet went strait through the dark sphere and hit netto in the chest.

Netto gasped for air as he felt blood fill lungs. He looked at his chest, his eyes widened and shaking. Blood pouring out of the wound. "NETTO" enzan and laika screamed. Netto felt his body go numb. He could hear death calling his name. He looked up and saw the man coming to finish the job till he cried out.

A hole was in the man's chest bigger than netto's. Then another came and another, till the man laid motionless on the ground, and dark searchman behind him.

Netto's vision was going out of focus. He saw dark rockman walking up to him. Then he hit the ground

Passed out

_________________

**Mahahaha a cliffhanger X:D Will netto die you have to wait and see. Next chapter coming soon. R and R**


End file.
